Chapter 143
Ken (研, Ken) is the 143rd and final chapter in the manga. Characters * Ken Kaneki (Inner Speech) * Shuu Tsukiyama * Nishiki Nishio * Yukinori Shinohara * Iwao Kuroiwa * Fujishige Iba * Misato Gori * Kousuke Houji * Akira Mado * Take Hirako * Koori Ui * Kazuichi Banjou * Hinami Fueguchi * Akihiro Kanou * Tatara * Eto * Yoshimura * Matasaka Kamishiro * Naki * Gagi and Guge * Ayato Kirishima * Juuzou Suzuya * Yukinori Shinohara's wife * Tsuneyoshi Washuu * Kishou Arima * Yoshitoki Washuu * Itori * Souta * Nico * Uta * Yoriko Kosaka * Enji Koma * Kaya Irimi * Renji Yomo * Touka Kirishima Summary Following the aftermath of the battle between the CCG and the ghouls, as well as the fall of Kaneki, Tsukiyama’s grief over losing Kaneki sends him into a catatonic condition where he even refuses to eat. However, Nishiki warns him that he’d die if he continued like this, admitting that he himself never had such a hard time in a long while. The CCG documented the extermination rate of ghouls as ninety-nine percent, which brings closure to the operation at this point. Heavy blood loss and severe brain damage earns Yukinori Shinohara a vegetative, comatose state, rendering him incapable of ever regaining consciousness. A former Special Class Investigator and old comrade of Shinohara comes to visit him, praising him for his dedication to the CCG. It is made known that Koutarou Amon died during the war, and while Misato expresses her anguish over his death, Akira reservedly holds it in, mentioning that casualities are a consequence of war. Misato reprimands Akira for her apathy, since Amon was both a classmate and a friend to her. Mado breaks down and begins to weep, admitting that she cared for both Amon and Takizawa. Kaneki’s group is in distress and has partially disbanded- Banjou, Hinami and the others set out to search for hideouts deeper down in the city. Two CCG investigators are seen discussing the outcome of the war: the location of dead investigators is unknown, as ghouls were preying around during the operation. It seems that the CCG is also clueless as to the whereabouts and states of both the Centipede and the One-Eyed Owl. Dr. Kanou is shown in a new laboratory, where he is able to acquire as many research subjects as possible-such as the owls that are kept within numerous tanks. Tatara mentions that ghoul investigators have a more durable body compared to those of the ordinary. Kanou dishonors Kaneki; for he would’ve grown up to be a superb individual, had he not been a mere test subject just for the sole purpose of transplanting Kakuhou to Shiro and Kuro. Eto advises that they ‘remake’ Kaneki, and it is revealed that Yoshimura is being preserved in a glass chamber within the lab. Throughout the chapter Ken Kaneki, in the form of an internal monologue, keeps revisiting his notion that the world is purely corrupted and wrong. Though ghouls like himself need to survive by eating, he associates eating with concepts such as stealing, sacrificing, protecting and making mistakes, so as to highlight the struggles that ghouls are faced with, as well as what the CCG and other humans perceive these ghouls to be. Kaneki then goes on to say that his salvation is to sleep and have a happy dream; as this is his only way to disengage and save himself from the harm, loneliness, peril, hopelessness and despair he experienced in the world. Shinohara’s wife visits Juuzou Suzuya, whom lost a leg during combat, and has seemingly become a rather calm and composed individual as a result of the war and losing Shinohara. Juuzou blames himself, apologizing to her, adding that Shinohara would’ve been well and better off if Juuzou had not been this incompetent. She comforts Juuzou, for Shinohara thought of him as his own child. Suzuya comes to a resolve to work hard especially on Shinohara’s part, wishing him a long rest. The chairman of CCG, Tsuneyoshi Washuu, compliments Arima for the good results on the number of ghoul exterminations, though the crucial target, the One-Eyed owl was not captured. He then declares that they focus on eliminating the One-Eyed King of Aogiri Tree. While the chairman gives Arima the ownership, and identity rights of the new quinque, Kaneki’s suspect profile is shown to have been erased from the blacklist. At the Ghoul Restaurant, the ghouls who were once Kaneki’s trusted allies take a twist for the worst- Itori seems to be fascinated by Kaneki’s defeat, saying how he wasted his life by trying to save the shop manager, and now that the CCG announce full annihilation, the prisoners at Cochlea are no longer alive. Uta demands to see a much more interesting, depressing picture than Kaneki’s defeat; adding that tragedies nowadays are never popular. He then proclaims that they ‘have more fun’; implying that they should search for another victim to fall under their trap, so as to get the ‘last laugh’. The group is revealed to be called “Pierrot.” Back at Anteiku, Touka has lost her home, and starts to recall memories she had when she first started working at the café; asking about the meaning of the word ‘Anteiku.’ She remembers it to have a wonderful meaning. The construction workers, whom were currently demolishing the building, detested it, saying that the café was run by ghouls who’d eat a human if they were to carelessly stumble across Anteiku. Yomo reminds Touka that they must get going. He then reminisces over Kaneki’s promise to Anteiku, saying that he inevitably went astray while going back to Anteiku, which is why he basically lost his place of return. However, Touka is worried and agonized by the fact that Kaneki is still missing. She comes to a definite conclusion, optimistically stating that she has faith in Kaneki, and that he will return to Anteiku soon. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14